


Kiss Or Kill

by Fools_Paradise



Category: DHMIS2, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fools_Paradise/pseuds/Fools_Paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Tony are fighting again, but one thing leads to another and they can't keep their hands to their selves.<br/>I've only written a bit thus far, (just before it starts getting good) so if enough people like it I'll finish it.<br/>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Or Kill

“Well this leaves us in a mighty fine predicament…”, Tony mumbled as he stared into Paige’s bleak eyes, the tip of his sword drawing a thin line of blood from her pale neck. He smiled to himself, watching the crimson drip and run down all the crevices of her throat before disappearing into her dress.   
Paige giggled, though her face was a pained smile. “You always put it so well, Tony.” She grumbled, swallowing before she blew a kiss at her lover, her wide eyes darting over his body quickly as she ran her tongue over her black lips. “But, how about this time…we get creative!” She shouted, flinging her light blue colored pencil at her lover, lodging it in his upper chest.  
Tony let out a low chuckle mixed with a moan of pain, dropping to his knees in the empty white room as the sound resonated off the walls and came back to Paige. “Now is not the time or place for mucking around, my dear.” He groaned as he gripped her pencil in one strong blue hand and ripped it out, the once blue pencil now dripping with a new, vibrant color.  
Paige smiled crookedly and ran to Tony, falling to her knees in front of her dearest and her smile fell into a confused frown. “Why are you doing this?” She said, running her fingers through the dark red that was staining his top. “This isn’t fun.” She grumbled, probing the hole with her little finger. “You’ve never done this before…” She trailed off as she began to use the hem of her dress to mop up the blood that was beginning to pool.  
He let the pencil drop and roll away from the two of them as he allowed her to dab up his blood. “You wanted me to be more creative, my love. I cannot always be the one drawing blood.” He grunted in pain, but sighed as the hole began to close up quickly, a small amount of steam emitting from his wound. This was why they were able to “play” like this; he could never die, he never seemed to run out of time. Paige was more fragile, but she was not nearly as breakable as some human, Paige could die but only time would take her, not swords or guns or knives or bombs, no, she belonged to time alone.  
Tony grinned wickedly and grabbed the woman by her small waist, and pulled her into his lap, kissing her roughly before pulling away, tugging on her lower lip slightly. “The past is far behind us and I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He told her, his fingers caressing her neck, tracing where a thin cut should be but she too, had already healed. He moved down her neck and bit it gently at first and in response to her quiet moans he bit down harder, his pointed teeth drawing blood quickly. His dark tongue ran over the wounds, cleaning up any blood it ran across.  
In response to all this, Paige hitched her legs around Tony’s hips, straddling him. “I hate you.” She growled, nibbling his ear, her long slender fingers trailing over his back, her nails effectively creating tears in his clothing. “Shame.” She muttered, tilting her head up before pushing him flat on his back and smiling down at him, kicking his legs out from under him, her eyes widening and becoming bloodshot. She began to unbutton his top but gave up with a frustrated noise deciding instead to slice the front of his shirt as well. She smiled, raising an eyebrow upon seeing his fit pictorials and toned abdomen. He had all the time in the world, it seemed. An eternal youth.   
“I know, dear.” He growled, flipping her onto her back and instead straddling her. He grabbed his sword and muttered, “An eye for an eye.” As he cut a line down the front of her dress and any under garments she had beneath and drawing a thin line of blood along her abdomen. He grinned and swallowed, the sight of Paige in such a compromising position excited him, but gently rubbed her left breast in his coarse hand, massaging it softly as he kissed her lips roughly, his tongue finding a way into her mouth as she pressed herself against him.   
“Not…creative…enough…” She breathed against his neck before hitching her legs around his waist yet again, pressing her back against the cold floor, raising goose bumps on her delicate skin. She felt his response, a growing pressure that was hidden behind his pants; she knew he liked it like this and but she never knew he loved to be creative as well.  
“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Tony grunted, as he struggled out of his trousers, tossing aside his dark red boxers as well, allowing Paige to see all of him at last. He unhitched her legs, and waggled his finger at her. “Not the right time”, he growled at her, his voice husky. He pinned her tiny hands above her head with one of his large hand and began at her jawline, leaving small kisses along it before moving to her throat, marking her as his.


End file.
